Pranking Fun
by Alera33
Summary: Iggy and (Name) play a prank at a store and meet someone interesting. Reader Insert.


Iggy and I were out goofing off like typical kids in the woods. Only we weren't typical kids. Iggy and I were genetically modified kids. On each of our backs, wings lay folded up and hidden. Iggy's wings were a light grey almost white color and around 14 feet long. Mine were (W/C) and 13 feet long.

We both sat at the base of a tree clutching our stomachs from laughing so hard. We had put stink bombs inside of a gas station and people's reactions to it were hilarious.

 _*Flashback*_

 _Iggy and I were outside of the gas station trying to figure out how we were going to do this._

" _We could go inside and you could 'accidentally' bump into someone spilling all the stink bombs on the ground then I could say, 'Oh, I'm so sorry! My brother is blind, he couldn't see you.' Then I'll grab your arm and walk to the door and we'll turn around and stay we hope you like your Christmas present and mockingly bow to them. Then the bombs would go off and we would laugh at them then run away. How does that sound?" I asked Iggy. I didn't want to just throw them in, then we couldn't take the credit for them._

" _It sounds good," Iggy said then scrunched his eyebrows together in thought. "The only thing is we don't look like brother and sister so we should probably say I'm your boyfriend." My face was bright red and I was lucky that Iggy couldn't see me. Truthfully, I love Iggy. The rest of the flock knows, the only reason why Iggy probably doesn't know is because he can't see. Not saying that that's a bad thing but mostly how they figured it out is apparently because of the way I look at him. I didn't protest against what Iggy said because I wanted to say at least once that he's my boyfriend._

 _We walk into the store and Iggy had his hand on my arm, in his other hand were the bombs. I was looking around for someone to bump into when we actually bumped into someone, the bombs falling to the floor around her feet. She looked like a nice older lady._

" _Oh my," she said in a soothing voice. "I'm so sorry I didn't see you two." My eyes widened we couldn't do this while she was here, she seemed too nice._

" _I'm sorry Miss," I said a little worried. "My boyfriend is blind, he didn't see you. Also, you might want to leave." I whispered the last part in her ear. Iggy looked at me in confusion and pulled me to him wrapping an arm around my waist. I blushed so hard._

" _Why are you telling her to get out? She could ruin our plan!" He whispered in my ear._

" _She's really nice!" I whispered back. "I don't want to this to her!" The bombs were set to off 3 minutes after Iggy dropped them so that we could get away. They might go off very soon._

" _You two are so cute!" The lady said to us the leaned forward and whispered, "Don't worry I accidentally heard your plan earlier so I'll get out of here." She winked at us then walked out of the gas station. Both of our mouths were hanging open from shock. We recovered and did the rest our plan, the bombs going off right after we bowed. Then we looked in side from the windows to see everyone's reactions._

"That one guy!" Iggy said between laughs. Iggy was referring to this one guy who screamed like a little girl when the bombs first went off. At first, Iggy thought it was a little girl who screamed and felt a little bad about it but I told him that it was actually a guy. I wish that Iggy could've seen his face too because it was even more hilarious.

Iggy and I stopped laughing and just relaxed against the tree enjoying being able to be free for the first time in awhile. I looked at Iggy and studied his features. He had extremely pale skin, strawberry blonde hair, and pale blue eyes. Iggy and I have been best friends since we got out of the school. Gazzy was one of our best friends as well but when it comes down to it we've always been together and Gazzy has always been with Angel. The rest of the flock was with Max and Fang at the house but we needed to get out and do something. It was getting very boring sitting in there so we made stink bombs and came here.

Suddenly, Iggy cocked his head to the side and had a frown on his face. A minute later we heard a crunch of sticks probably around 40 feet away from us. Both of us quickly and quietly got up and hid behind the tree.

"You saw them go this way?" Someone said. Iggy pointed to the right of us and I looked around and saw a police officer with the guy who screamed like a little girl earlier.

"Yes, I'm sure," he said in a deep voice, his face pulled into an angry frown. I stifled a giggle about to burst out laughing. Iggy scrunched his eyebrows together, confused.

" _What?"_ He mouthed. I snickered then put my hand on Iggy's shoulder and barely whispered in his ear so that they wouldn't hear.

"You heard the guy with the deep voice right?" Iggy still looked a little confused but nodded. I bit my lip to try to keep myself from laughing.

"That was the guy who screamed like a little girl." After hearing this, Iggy slapped his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing, but he accidently let out a snort.

"I heard something," the policeman said. He started walking in our direction and that's when we ran for it. I grabbed Iggy's hand and pulled him beside me. The two men started following and could hear our laughter from their place behind us.

"You think that was funny?!" The man with a deep voice yelled.

"Yes!" Iggy yelled back to them.

"We thought it was hilarious!" I finished for him. The man seemed even more angry and tried even harder to catch us but we were barely breaking a sweat. Iggy was having a little trouble though, he couldn't see anything on the ground. Once we were quite a bit away from them, I shifted into a large wolf. Now, you're probably wondering how I can do this. Everyone else gained their own special abilities and this is mine. It's almost like how Angel can change her appearance into an animal at will but I can change fully into an animal.

I rub my head against Iggy's hand and then butted his side with my hand to tell him to get on.

"What is it this time, (Name)?" He asked. I gave a small howl to let him know that I was a wolf and he smiled then climbed on my back. I ran a long ways from the two approaching men with Iggy on my back. For a wolf, it would be impossible to carry a human on their back but Iggy's not a human, he's quite a bit lighter, and I'm not a normal wolf. We got to a nice, grassy field and I stopped, letting Iggy get off my back then shifting back. Iggy heard my bones click and shift back into place with a grimace on his face.

"Doesn't that hurt?" He asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Well, yeah," I said as we both laid down on the grass. "But I've gotten used to it so it doesn't really bother me anymore. In the beginning it hurt so bad and if I don't shift for awhile it hurts but it's not so bad when you get to act like an animal." I grinned at him. Iggy looked at the sky for a while then put his hands out until he found me. He grabbed my waist and pulled me to him, so I was laying on his chest. We laid there for awhile, happily doing nothing.

"What are you doing out here?" Iggy and I both shot up at the voice, getting into defensive positions. I relaxed when I saw it was only the old woman from the gas station.

"Iggy, it's ok. It's only the lady you bumped into at the gas station." He relaxed as well. We may have relaxed but we still kept our guards up.

"We're sorry if we are trespassing, we were just enjoying the sun." I walked over to Iggy and grabbed his hand.

"It's fine," she said with a sweet smile. "Would you like to come in for a cookie?" I narrowed my eyes and questioned as to how she knew we were here.

"How did you know we were here?"

"My dog was barking and so I decided to see what was bothering him. He usually only barks when there's an animal so I wanted to make sure there was nothing eating my garden," she said and pointed to the medium sized garden that was left of them. "The house is just up there. Please come up I rarely have company, my died husband a few years ago and we only had one child and she doesn't seem to want to talk to me right now." She looked at us with a sad expression and I truly think that she is being genuine. "I'll leave you two to talk about it." She then walked up the small hill to her house. I looked at Iggy.

"Do you think we should go?" I ask. He was silent for a moment.

"I don't know. If you want to go, then we'll go, but we'll have to really be on guard," Iggy said.

"I think we should go, it might be fun." I grabbed Iggy's hand, lacing our finger together and we walked up the hill to the lady's house. We knocked and she opened up the door giving us a bright smile. We walked in the air smelled like Christmas oddly enough. We went into her dining room and there were cookies set out on the table along with what looked like apple cider. We sat down and talked to the woman whose name we found out to be Charlotte. She was a very kind and loving person who loved talking to people. She told us all about her life and her family. While I was with her and Iggy I felt normal. We told her a bit about our lives, not too much then Iggy accidentally let it slip out that we had wings but Charlotte didn't freak out about it. I guess Iggy felt really normal and comfortable with her too. At first she thought we were joking but we told her we weren't and showed her our wings too. We then proceeded to tell her everything else about our lives. At the end she actually started shedding tears for us.

"You should have never had a life like that. I know this may seem sudden but would you like to stay with me? You feel like family to me, like

my grandchildren." She rested a hand on both of ours which were laced together, resting the table.

"We would love to," Iggy starts.

"But we can't," I finish. We both looked at each other sadly.

"We really wish we could. You feel like family to us as well but we can't stay. We have the flock, they're our family and if we stayed with you we would endanger you. There are quite a bit of people who want to kill us," Iggy said all this, which surprised me. Charlotte gave us a sad smile and took her hand off ours.

"I understand, but you will always be my kids. Ok?" She said smiling at us.

"Don't worry we'll visit a lot and bring the rest of the flock," I said. Iggy and I stood up and turned to leave, our hands still connected.

"Wait!" Charlotte said then went down the hall to grab something. She came back holding a brass lamp. "I want you both to go back into the woods once you leave and rub this lamp. I know it's an odd request but please, just do it." She then gave us both hugs and heeded us to think very hard about what we really want or need.

We went into the woods as Charlotte asked, and rubbed the lamp. Suddenly, a white smoke came out of the lamp and formed a person. I let out a small scream and clutched Iggy while he held me in confusion.

"I am a genie. I will grant you any 3 wishes you ask," they said. My mouth dropped open. Charlotte knew this would happen, that's why she told us to think about what we wanted and needed. When she told us that I immediately thought of Iggy and how he couldn't see. I knew our first wish.

"I wish that Iggy could see." I turned to look at Iggy.

"(Name), what is going-" Iggy stopped speaking and started rapidly blinking his eyes. "I can see," he said looking around at everything. "I can see!" Iggy grinned and looked at me. "(Name), thank you." He then wrapped me in a hug. "By the way you are gorgeous." He pulled back and kissed me on the forehead. I actually wished that he was blind again because my face was bright red.

"What else should we wish for?" I asked. Iggy looked at me and smiled.

"I don't know about you but I don't need anything else."


End file.
